Inesquecível
by blueberrytree
Summary: Bella e Edward eram como unha e carne desde o ginásio, mas um beijo mudou todo o destino. Os anos se passam, seus caminhos se separaram, mas um convite traz de volta todos os fantasmas do passado. O/S DO AMIGO OCULTO DE NATAL  AH, OOC. B/E


**N/A: Olá a todos! Antes que fiquem pensando o que é isso, essa ONE-SHOT é parte de uma brincadeira que eu e mais 9 autores fizemos para comemorar o final do ano e também o Natal. Se trata de um amigo secreto, onde fizemos um sorteio e como presente escreveríamos o que a pessoa que tiramos quisesse. Os plots foram sugeridos por nós com temas de Natal ou Ano Novo.**

**Todos nós gostaríamos que vocês lessem cada uma dessas histórias e obviamente comentassem, expressando o que acharam destes nossos devaneios.**

**As outras fics podem ser encontradas na comunidade: www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/Amigo_Oculto_de_Natal_Ano_Novo_2010/88128/**

**O link também está no profile na parte de Communities.**

**Muito obrigada Tod por ter betado essa o/s pra mim e ter aturado meus e-mails! Obrigada também Dans por ter me aguentado falar (cof reclamar cof) no msn sobre a minha escrita. **

**Aviso: Twilight não me pertence.**

* * *

**Inesquecível**

Faltando apenas dois dias para o natal, eu estava de volta a Seattle. Caixas e mais caixas de papelão abarrotavam os cômodos da minha nova casa, fazendo com que eu me perguntasse pela milésima vez o que diabos estava pensando ao aceitar morar aqui novamente.

Recebi a notícia que deveria deixar Phoenix há um mês, quando o presidente da 'Volturi Architecture' me ofereceu uma vaga na nova sede de Seattle que pagaria quase o dobro de meu salário. Eu começaria a trabalhar aqui no dia 2 de janeiro, logo após o ano novo, então, quanto mais rápido fosse feita a mudança, melhor seria para minha adaptação. O problema foi que na euforia de ser promovida, eu mal me lembrei do porque havia deixado esta cidade.

O silêncio que pairava sobre a casa era algo, de alguma maneira, reconfortante. Deitei-me no colchão que estava jogado no chão do meu quarto e liguei o laptop. Estava exausta. Amanhã eu pensaria onde colocar todas as tralhas que estavam dentro das caixas. Enquanto alguns achariam loucura escolher a data comemorativa mais aguardada do ano para começar minha arrumação, eu pouco me importava. Esse não era o primeiro natal que eu passaria sozinha e, ao que tudo indicava, não seria o último.

Quando meu laptop acabou de ligar completamente, abri o navegador e minha página inicial surgiu na tela. _Facebook_. Olhando meu mural, vi que alguns amigos haviam comentado sobre minha última postagem, onde eu avisava que estava deixando Phoenix e indo para Seattle. A saudade já se manifestava quando alguns dos meus amigos mais próximos não tinham curtido minha publicação.

Chequei meu e-mail e assim que meus olhos pararam em uma mensagem, o laptop quase escapou de minhas mãos.

_**Olá Isabella,**_

_**Rosalie Hale Cullen quer ser sua amiga no Facebook.**_

Rosalie foi minha melhor amiga do jardim até o ensino médio, mas com a minha repentina saída de Seattle, anos atrás, não tive tempo para me despedir. Meu coração batia rápido e eu não sabia o que fazer. Será que ela sabia que eu estava de volta à Seattle? Foi por isso que ela me adicionou? E porque ela tinha Cullen no sobrenome? Teria ela realmente casado com Emmett Cullen depois de anos de namoro no colégio? Eram tantas dúvidas que, respirando fundo, aceitei o pedido de amizade, afinal só assim poderia obter algumas respostas.

Fui para página principal e postei em meu mural:

_**Direto de Seattle! Amanhã, enquanto vocês preparam a ceia, estarei arrumando minha nova casa!**_

Atualizei a página algumas vezes e tomei um susto quando um apito me notificou que havia um novo e-mail me esperando na caixa de entrada. Era uma mensagem de Rosalie.

_**Bella,**_

_**Não acredito que você aceitou meu pedido de amizade. Eu tenho pensando bastante em você nessa semana. Não sei bem como te contar isso, mas descobri essa segunda-feira que estou grávida. Você se lembra como a gente costumava conversar sobre isso quando éramos adolescentes? Você falava que seu sonho era ter duas filhas e eu falava que queria ter um casal. Nosso plano era que eu teria o menino primeiro e alguns meses depois você teria a sua primeira filha. Quando eles ficassem mais velhos iriam namorar e consequentemente se casar. A gente planejou a festa e tudo! Assim que você deixou Seattle eu fiquei devastada, nos conhecíamos desde pequenininhas e enfrentamos tantas coisas juntas, não conseguia entender como você pôde ir embora sem ao menos me contar pra onde e porque você estava me deixando. Eu quero conversar com você, te contar sobre todos esses anos que passamos separadas (viu o Cullen no meu sobrenome? Sim! Eu casei com o Emmett!) e mais do que tudo, saber suas razões para ter deixado a gente para trás. Emmett me disse que tem alguma coisa com o Edward, mas ele nunca quis me explicar. Li que você está de volta à Seattle e vai passar o natal sozinha. Nós vamos dar uma festa aqui amanhã, que tal você aparecer? O número do meu celular está no final dessa mensagem, assim que puder me responda dizendo se pode aparecer ou não. **_

_**Saudades. **_

_**Rosalie**_

_**206-725-2875**_

Meus olhos estavam marejados após ler a mensagem de Rose. Meu instinto era aceitar o convite na hora, já que eu também sentia falta dela, mas se ela casou com Emmett, será que Edward também estaria nessa festa? Eu não o queria ver novamente, ainda mais no natal. O que ele fez comigo foi inesquecível.

**8 anos atrás**

_Eu estava no telefone com Rose há 20 minutos e ela provavelmente já estava cansada de me escutar reclamando._

_- Ele não me ligou desde ontem! Eu tenho certeza que ele está irritado comigo!_

_- Liga pra ele, então._

_- Não quero! Ele que me deixou sozinha na festa, custava ele me ligar? E se eu tivesse sofrido algum acidente e morrido? Ele nem ia saber que eu estava morta. Será que ele não se preocupa em saber se eu cheguei bem ou não em casa?_

_- Bella, para de ser dramática._

_- Eu não estou sendo dramática! Eu estou frustrada._

_- Bom, por esse lado eu posso até entender... essa era qual tentativa de vocês transarem?_

_- Quarta! Não acredito como tudo sempre dá errado com a gente._

_Edward veio morar em Seattle quando eu tinha 12 anos e assim que nos conhecemos viramos unha e carne. Rosalie morria de ciúmes, até o dia em que conheceu Emmett, o irmão mais velho de Edward, e após alguns dias começaram a namorar. _

_Aos 14 anos, Edward me deu meu primeiro beijo. Eu era curiosa, mas tinha vergonha de pedir para os outros meninos. Já que Edward era meu amigo não vi problemas em solicitar sua ajuda. Foi estranho no começo, mas ele tinha me explicado que Emmett um dia o disse que "a prática leva a perfeição", então continuamos tentando. Acabou que realmente ficamos bons nisso e não conseguíamos ver motivos pra parar. Nós não éramos namorados e eu nunca sugeri algo do tipo naquela época porque morria de medo de perder meu melhor amigo. Algumas meninas da minha sala tinham começado a namorar e alguns meses depois terminavam o namoro cheias de raiva do ex, não queria que isso acontecesse a nós. Continuávamos agindo da mesma forma, a única diferença era que alguns dias a porta do quarto de Edward se fechava e ele me beijava até meus lábios ficarem vermelhos._

_Quando tínhamos 15 anos, Rosalie me contou que Emmett a tinha feito ter um orgasmo e minha curiosidade aguçou-se novamente. Lembro-me até hoje da cara de espanto que Edward fez quando estávamos nos beijando e eu coloquei minha mão em seu membro. Após o choque inicial, contei a ele que queria tentar algo novo e que só me sentia segura pra tentar com ele. Cedendo ao meu pedido, retirou a calça e deixou que minhas mãos vagassem pelo corpo dele, reconhecendo pela primeira vez, ao toque, as diferenças entre seu corpo e o meu. Minhas calças logo se juntaram a dele e assim que tocou pela primeira vez em meu sexo, ele me contou que nunca havia feito isso. Éramos ambos inexperientes, mas ao contrário do que aconteceu com nosso primeiro beijo, nosso primeiro orgasmo não foi nem um pouco estranho. Nós ficamos viciados, qualquer oportunidade que tínhamos de ficar sozinhos e nos tocar era aproveitada. Quando eu me tocava nunca era a mesma coisa do que quando ele fazia._

_Com 16 anos, minha melhor amiga apareceu uma noite na minha casa, sem ao menos avisar, com a notícia de que havia perdido a virgindade. Não posso negar que estava curiosa, mas esse era um passo muito grande e não me sentia pronta para isso. Eu nunca nem havia o colocado em minha boca, quem dirá...lá. Os meses foram passando e certo dia Edward, tomando iniciativa, disse que queria tentar algo diferente. Fiquei assustada, achando que ele estava sugerindo que nós deveríamos transar, mas assim que sua língua fez contato com minha parte mais íntima, entendi o que ele queria dizer. Nunca havia experimentado um orgasmo como aquele e enquanto tremores ainda tomavam conta de meu corpo, Edward beijava vagarosamente minha barriga, meus seios e meu pescoço. Ele fitou meu rosto e sussurrou em meu ouvido que eu era a única garota que ele tinha vontade de provar. Aquela tarde mudou tudo. Eu o beijei e perdi a conta de quantos minutos ficamos abraçados. Eu não queria mais ser só amiga, eu estava apaixonada._

_A nossa formatura se aproximava e Edward me levaria ao baile. Era clichê, mas eu pretendia perder minha virgindade naquela noite. Tudo foi combinado com Edward, nós iríamos para o baile e logo após para casa dele. Alice, sua irmã gêmea, e Rose me ajudaram com a melhor roupa que puderam encontrar, porém, borboletas surgiram em minha barriga quando o vi me esperando na porta de casa. Será que ele iria gostar do meu vestido? Quando um elogio saiu de seus lábios, fique tímida. Por que agora que meus sentimentos mudaram, eu me sentia desse jeito? Afinal, ele ainda era o meu melhor amigo Edward. Durante o baile nós dançamos juntos e eu, por um momento, quase o perguntei se não gostaria de ser algo além de meu amigo, mas coragem nem sempre foi uma de minhas virtudes. Ao deixarmos o baile, nosso plano parecia perfeito, até o momento em que, descendo as escadas do salão, pisei em meu longo vestido e caí alguns degraus, tendo como consequência um tornozelo torcido. A noite que deveríamos passar trancados dentro do quarto dele foi, na verdade, passada em um hospital._

_- Que tal se eu ficasse por baixo com a perna levantada? Você que faria a maioria dos movimentos, mas ainda sim a gente poderia transar._

_- Bella, eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia._

_- Por que não?_

_- Eu não vou fazer sexo com você estando doente._

_- Eu não estou doente, é só uma torção! Eu não preciso usar a perna. Como você acha que as pessoas que não tem perna transam?_

_- Bella, do que você tá falando? Não, esquece._

_- Droga – falei frustrada deitando-me na maca. Não foi dessa vez._

_A segunda tentativa veio no dia seguinte do meu aniversário de 17 anos, em setembro. Charlie tinha marcado de pescar com os amigos e deixado a casa livre para nós. Edward chegou à minha casa após o almoço e cortamos a enrolação, indo direto para meu quarto. Estávamos empenhados nas preliminares quando escutamos a porta de entrada da casa bater e a voz de meu pai me chamando e informando que a forte chuva havia impossibilitado sua pescaria. Edward pulou de cima de mim e começou a catar as roupas. Nunca me vesti tão rápido._

_Na terceira vez, tudo parecia que ia acontecer perfeitamente. Os pais de Edward tinham viajado, deixando a casa somente para ele e os irmãos, ninguém nos perturbaria. Eu estava acabando de me arrumar, quando tive vontade de ir ao banheiro. Ao sentar no vaso e olhar para minha calcinha, a marca vermelha estampada nela me disse que talvez, perder a minha virgindade hoje não deveria estar nos meus planos. Como fui me esquecer disso? A ligação para Edward foi completamente embaraçosa, ele não entendia nenhuma metáfora que eu usava, então tive que dizer claramente que estava menstruada. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio – que na verdade pareciam horas – ele questionou se talvez isso não seria um sinal que deveríamos esperar mais um tempo antes de tomar essa decisão. Não sabendo o que dizer, apenas concordei._

_Já havia desistido de seguir com meus planos de não ir para faculdade virgem, afinal de contas, Edward e eu iríamos para a UW juntos e seria muito mais fácil de algo acontecer nos dormitório da universidade, porém, no dia 20 de dezembro, Edward me ligou dizendo que Mike Newton, nosso amigo de turma, estava dando uma festa de aniversário em sua casa e que logo após a comemoração podíamos ir para um dos quartos da casa e aproveitar o momento que teríamos sozinhos. Eu prontamente topei e não via a hora de chegar a noite. _

_A casa estava uma zona, era gente para todos os lados. Adolescentes andavam por toda parte com copos vermelhos nas mãos e assim que Mike nos viu tratou logo de arrumar um para nós. O líquido amarelo só poderia ser cerveja. A única coisa alcoólica que bebi minha vida inteira tinha sido vinho e somente antes de algumas refeições quando meu pai permitia. Levei o copo aos meus lábios e o gosto era terrível, mas após alguns goles não parecia tão mal. Edward não curtiu nem um pouco a bebida, deixando seu copo em cima de uma mesa e, segurando minha mão, puxou-me para conhecer um pouco da casa. Quando minha cerveja acabou, Mike apareceu mais uma vez me oferecendo outro copo. Edward parecia irritado, mas não ousou reclamar, ele sabia o quanto eu odiava ser reprimida. Nós fomos para a pista de dança que se formava na sala e começamos a mover nossos corpos conforme a música. _

_Eu já tinha consumido 4 copos de cerveja, mas dessa vez ninguém apareceu disposto a encher o que estava ficando vazio. Disse a Edward que iria à cozinha pegar mais uma cerveja e ele veio atrás de mim, mas avisei que não era necessário. Abri a geladeira e peguei uma das garrafas, procurei o abridor nas gavetas, mas era em vão._

_- Precisa de ajuda? – Mike perguntou atrás de mim._

_- Sim, você pode abrir, por favor?- perguntei o entregando a garrafa._

_- Claro – ele falou pegando a cerveja e retirando a tampinha com as próprias mãos – Você não deveria deixar o Cullen sozinho na pista de dança._

_- O que? - perguntei mais uma vez já que a música alta tornava praticamente impossível manter uma conversa dentro daquela casa._

_- Eu disse que você não deveria deixar o Cullen sozinho na pista de dança. A Tanya está completamente dando em cima dele. – ele falou e no mesmo momento peguei minha cerveja e saí correndo atrás de Edward._

_Eu gostaria que Mike estivesse enganado, mas não, Tanya estava dançando sensualmente na frente de Edward. Fique cheia de ciúmes e parei ao lado deles. Quando ele percebeu minha presença, veio para o meu lado._

_- Ei, vamos embora? – perguntou._

_- Que foi? Você não quer mais subir pro quarto?_

_- Eu não acho que você esteja no melhor estado para nós seguirmos adiante com o que a gente planejava._

_- Sabe o que eu acho, Edward? Que você nem me deseja! Que garoto de 17 anos ia recusar sexo? A gente está enrolando tem quanto tempo? Quatro meses? Isso é patético._

_- Bella, vamos embora, acho que você bebeu demais – ele falou me puxando pelo braço._

_- Me larga! Por que você não a leva pro quarto, hein? – falei apontando para Tanya – Ela já transou com metade do colégio, aposto que ela podia te satisfazer melhor do que eu!_

_- Bella, por favor, não faça uma cena..._

_- Por que você se importa? Você nem é meu namorado! Talvez eu arrume alguém que realmente me queira hoje à noite. – falei e assim que as palavras saíram de minha boca e eu olhei o rosto dele, me arrependi. Edward não disse mais nada, me deixando sozinha no lugar com um monte de gente me observando como se eu fosse louca._

_Hoje era dia 21 de dezembro e tinha contado detalhe por detalhe da minha noite para Rose. Edward não havia me procurado hoje e embora soubesse que tinha agido da forma errada na noite anterior tinha vergonha demais para admitir o quão babaca tinha sido. _

_Os dias se passaram e eu praticamente pulei de alegria quando no dia 24, na véspera de natal, Edward me mandou uma mensagem pedindo que o encontrasse no galpão que ficava atrás de nossa antiga escola. Eu me arrumei de forma impecável e colocando meu casaco mais quentinho fui ao seu encontro._

_O galpão estava escuro e fiquei um pouco assustada._

_- Edward? – chamei na escuridão._

_Andei mais um pouco até que cheguei a uma parte mais clara. Assim que meus olhos registraram o que se passava a minha frente, meus pés congelaram no chão. Edward estava sem camisa e as mãos de Tanya tocavam seu peitoral, território que antes só fora explorado por mim. Lágrimas caiam em meu rosto e sem tirar os olhos de mim Edward beijou lábios que não eram os meus._

_Essa foi a última vez que o vi. Chegando em casa disse a Charlie que queria passar o natal com minha mãe em Phoenix e que não desejava mais viver em Seattle. Eu havia sido aprovada na universidade de Phoenix e daríamos um jeito de me matricular por lá. Charlie não entendeu nada e começou a questionar por que eu havia mudado de ideia tão repentinamente, porém quando comecei a chorar de forma desesperada ele logo se prontificou a ligar para minha mãe e providenciar uma passagem apenas de ida para Arizona. _

**Dia atual**

Por mais que os anos tivessem passado, a memória daquele dia ainda era viva em minha mente. Peguei meu celular para informar a Rosalie que não a poderia encontrar no dia seguinte, mas que adoraria ter a oportunidade de conversar com ela. Quando meu dedo estava quase clicando no botão para enviar, decidi pensar melhor. Amanhã eu respondo. Fechando o navegador, peguei a caixa de DVDs que estava ao lado da cama e a abri. Logo em cima estava um dos meus filmes favoritos e completamente propício para o momento: 'O Grinch'. Coloquei o DVD dentro do laptop e assisti esperando que o sono tomasse conta de mim.

O filme contava a história de um personagem que, assim como eu, odiava o natal e como vingança planejou roubar todos os presentes natalinos das famílias e destruir aquele dia tão amado. No meio do filme tive uma epifania. Eu poderia fazer Edward odiar o natal assim como eu. Ele destruiu a data para mim, por que não poderia destruir para ele? Planejei então ir a tal festa que Rosalie daria, apareceria por lá de forma arrasadora, mostraria para ele que me tornei uma mulher bem sucedida e que os anos longe dele só me fizeram bem. Eu faria com que ele me desejasse, mas deixaria claro que ele jamais poderia me ter.

No dia seguinte enviei uma mensagem a Rosalie confirmando minha presença e pedindo que ela respondesse qual era o endereço e horário que eu deveria comparecer. Ela não demorou muito para responder com as informações necessárias.

Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que faria a arrumação da casa hoje, mas a ansiedade fazia com que eu me distraísse a todo o momento. Decidi, então, começar pelas roupas, já que precisaria de algo exuberante para usar na festa natalina.

Na primeira caixa não encontrei nada que valorizasse meu corpo. As calças eram largas demais e duvido que Edward me acharia atraente se eu aparecesse com uma blusa que ganhei de uma amiga em uma brincadeira de inimigo oculto que continha os dizeres "Pareço mulher, mas sou travesti". Pulei a caixa que dizia "Roupas de trabalho" e peguei uma mais promissora: "vestidos". Moda nunca foi meu forte, mas usando a lógica, era mais fácil eu escolher um _look_ de uma peça só do que de duas, correto? Mexi e remexi. Tirei e coloquei. No final sobraram-me três opções: um vestido drapeado vermelho, um balonê azul marinho e um de viscose cinza.

Parei em frente ao espelho e me olhei com o vestido vermelho. Ele era bem justo ao meu corpo e marcava nos lugares certos, mas se eu deveria ser sincera, ele era um pouco ousado para o momento. Eu queria que ele me desejasse, mas também não queria que ele achasse que eu era uma vadia. Volta pra caixa. Peguei o azul marinho e coloquei. Eu lembro que ele uma vez já elogiou essa cor em mim e o vestido era bonitinho, mas um pouco sem sal. Será que ele iria gostar? Retirei a peça de roupa e coloquei do lado, em ultimo caso iria com esse. Vesti o cinza e o reflexo no espelho mostrou exatamente o que eu procurava. O decote não era vulgar e o cinto que ficava embaixo do busto fazia com que meus seios parecessem mais vultosos. Ele ia até o meio de minhas coxas e tinha um bom caimento. Era esse.

Com a roupa escolhida, fiquei mais tranqüila e comecei a arrumar algumas coisas no quarto. As horas foram passando e quando olhei para o relógio faltavam apenas 2 horas para o horário que marquei. Tomei um banho rápido e comecei a me aprontar. Fiz minha maquiagem de forma sutil primeiro e depois pus o vestido. Procurei uma meia calça preta grossa e também a vesti, pois estava fazendo cerca de 5°C lá fora. Optei por uma _ankle boot_ preta e olhei o visual completo no espelho.

- Olá, Edward - falei sorrindo para o reflexo.

- Nossa, Bella, como você está? - falei com uma entonação mais grossa.

- Eu estou bem, aliás, muito melhor desde a última vez que a gente se viu, seu filho da puta. – respondi com raiva.

_Deus, eu era patética_.

Peguei o casaco que ficava no closet atrás da porta da rua e saí em direção ao carro que aluguei no dia anterior. Os 40 minutos que levei para chegar até a casa de Rosalie foram passados ensaiando diálogos que eu poderia ter com Edward. 90% deles terminavam com alguma agressão verbal. 10% com agressão física.

Estacionei o carro em uma vaga ao lado da casa e apertei uma vez a campainha. Sentia-me enjoada.

- Bella! – Rose falou prendendo-me num abraço.

- Rose! Eu sinto muito! – falei a abraçando de voltar. Meus olhos já estavam marejados.

- Não acredito que você está aqui! – ela falou entre soluços.

- Nem eu! – disse saindo de seu abraço para poder observá-la melhor – Rose, você está linda! E meu Deus, estou te vendo chorar. A única vez que isso aconteceu foi quando você brigou com Emmett no segundo ano.

- Naquela vez e quando descobri que você foi embora sem se despedir.

- Desculpa, Rose – falei segurando sua mão – Eu fui completamente egoísta.

- Você foi. Eu quero saber de tudo.

- Ok! – falei limpando as lágrimas que escorriam de meu rosto – Mas você vai ter que parar de chorar primeiro.

- Eu ando uma manteiga derretida, não ligue. São os hormônios da gravidez – ela falou sorrindo entre lágrimas e colocando a mão sobre a barriga. Rose sempre quis ter filhos, imagino que tenha ficado nas nuvens quando soube da notícia – Entre, já estão quase todos aqui.

- Quase todos? – perguntei apreensiva ainda na porta. Meus pés não queriam se mover.

- Sim. Alice, Jasper e os trigêmeos. Edward e Emily ainda não chegaram – falou puxando-me pela mão.

Edward e _Emily_. Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? Não era porque eu estava solteira que Edward também estaria. Meu Deus, então será que ele era casado? Meus ensaios no carro não valeram de nada.

- Senta aqui que eu vou chamar o pessoal – Rose falou apontando para o grandioso sofá que ficava no centro da sala.

O lugar era espaçoso e os móveis pareciam caros, dando a entender que seja lá o que Emmett e Rosalie escolheram como carreira não os deixava faltar do bom e do melhor. Em frente ao local que estava sentada, tinha uma árvore de natal que deveria ter, facilmente, dois metros de altura. Em seu pé dezenas de presentes esparramados, alguns claramente deveriam pertencer às crianças. Será que Edward também tinha filhos?

- Bella? – Rose me chamou fazendo com que eu perdesse o foco na árvore, virando-me para lhe dar total atenção – Você lembra de Jasper?

Jasper era o irmão mais velho de Rose. Eu não tive muito contado com ele por conta de nossa diferença de idade, já que ele era 12 anos mais velho, mas quando apareceu em meu campo de visão, reconheci o rosto familiar.

- Meu Deus! – falou me abraçando – Como você está diferente!

- Espero que para melhor! – falei brincando.

- Com certeza! Nem parece mais aquela pirralha que comia formiga com a minha irmã.

- Ei! Eu só comia formiga porque você falava que fazia bem a visão – disse Rose, dando um tapa no ombro do irmão.

- Quem manda acreditar no irmão mais velho?

- Como você está, Jasper? - perguntei

- Bem. Casado e com três pestinhas que daqui a pouco aparecem para tacar o terror na casa.

- Jasper é casado com Alice – Rose informou. A noticia me pegou de surpresa, já que Jasper era 11 anos mais velho que ela e eu nunca soube da aproximação dos dois.

- Nos casamos há 6 anos – falou orgulhoso – Engraçado que mantemos tudo na mesma família. Pelo menos fica mais fácil na hora de reunir todo mundo.

- Onde está Alice?

- Está acabando de se arrumar antes que os meninos acordem.

- Ela precisa de ajuda? – Rose perguntou

- Não, quando cheguei ela estava quase pronta.

- Ho ho ho ho! – falou alguém atrás de nós. Estava virando o rosto para identificar de quem era a voz quando braços finos, porém surpreendentemente fortes, abraçaram-me pelo pescoço, quase me dando um mata-leão – Bella!

- Papai Noel? – perguntei, já que tudo que conseguia ver era uma barba branca que caía sobre meu rosto

- Sou eu! Alice! – ela falou parando em frente a mim. A cena era no mínimo inesperada. Alice sempre foi baixinha, media um pouco mais de um metro e meio. Ela vestia uma fantasia de Papai Noel que tinha uma enorme barriga e exagerou tanto na barba branca que seus lábios mal eram visíveis.

- Alice? Por que você está vestida de Papai Noel?

- Por que alguém – falou olhando enfurecida para Jasper – Deixou para alugar a fantasia de ultima hora e eles só tinham desse tamanho, Os meninos iam ficar devastados se o Papai Noel não aparecesse esse ano, então tive que fazer um esforço. O que a gente não se submete pelos filhos, né?

- Ainda mais três, né? Não deve ser fácil. Quantos anos eles têm?

- Fizeram 5 anos mês passado e não é nem um pouco fácil. Já avisei a Jasper que a fábrica fechou.

- Eu ainda acho que poderíamos tentar uma menina.

- De jeito nenhum! Só o tamanho dessa barriga de Papai Noel já está me trazendo lembranças do que eu tive que aguentar.

- Eu achava que você era uma grávida sexy – Jasper falou sorrindo para a esposa.

- Jura? – ela perguntou enrolando a barba branca nos dedos e batendo exageradamente os cílios.

- Arg, chega. Vocês estão me deixando enjoada – Rose reclamou.

- Sempre delicada – falei rindo e em troca Rose fez um gesto ofensivo com o dedo em minha direção, mas não foi capaz de esconder o sorriso.

- Senti tanto a sua falta – ela falou – Tem tanta coisa que quero saber que não sei nem por onde começar. Eu vi no facebook que você estava em Phoenix. Deus, sinto-me como uma _stalker_ falando isso. Eu li todas as informações possíveis do seu perfil.

- Não é pra isso que essas redes sociais servem? – falei rindo – Do que vocês querem saber?

- Jasper, que tal você ir ajudar o Emmett na cozinha? Isso é um papo de garotas – Alice disse.

- Papai Noel não é garota – ele retrucou.

- Jasper...

- Ok, estou indo. – ele falou saindo em direção a cozinha

- O que aconteceu depois que você foi embora daqui? – Rose perguntou.

- Eu voltei a morar com minha mãe em Phoenix. Depois comecei faculdade de arquitetura na Universidade de Phoenix. No ultimo ano comecei um estágio na 'Volturi Architecture' e assim que me formei fui efetivada.

- Uau. 'Volturi Architecture' não é uma das firmas de arquitetura mais famosas dos Estados Unidos?

- Sim. Ficamos em segundo lugar esse ano de acordo com a Architecture Magazine. – falei com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Eu era extremamente orgulhosa do meu trabalho.

- Impressionante! E os namorados? Você voltou pra cá com alguém especial? – Alice perguntou.

Qual é o problema com essas datas comemorativas que fazem com que as pessoas queiram saber do nosso estado civil? Se eu quisesse comentar sobre minha vida amorosa já teria falado.

- Não, vim sozinha.

- Mas aposto que deixou muitos corações partidos – Alice falou e acho que ela estava dando um sorriso. Alguém deveria avisá-la que um barbeador era necessário urgentemente.

- Não estaria muito certa disso – falei sem graça. Eu tive alguns relacionamentos em Phoenix, mas nenhum que durasse mais que 3 meses. Era triste admitir, mas nenhum deles chegou perto de significar o que Edward significou para mim.

- Isso quer dizer então que você está sozinha? – Rose perguntou a mim, mas trocava olhares com Alice.

- Sim – respondi sentindo minhas bochechas corarem, toda aquela atenção em cima de mim estava me deixando sem graça. – E vocês? Quando aconteceu o casamento com Emmett, Rose?

- Seis meses depois que entramos na faculdade. Foi uma cerimônia pequena, apenas com os mais próximos – ela falou e lamentei mais uma vez não estar presente na vida dela nesses últimos anos.

- Foi nesse dia que conheci Jasper – Alice interrompeu – E nesse mesmo dia ele me pediu em casamento.

- Como assim? – perguntei, não acreditando no que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Nós estávamos no restaurante em que Rose tinha escolhido para jantarmos após o casamento e ele veio puxar papo comigo. Após uma longa conversa ele me tirou para dançar no grande salão do local e pediu que eu me casasse com ele.

- E você acreditou?

- Ela não só acreditou como começou a planejar a festa no dia seguinte. – Rose falou rindo.

- Oito meses depois nós estávamos casados – Alice complementou.

- Nossa. Queria eu ter algo tão fascinante assim para contar – falei.

- Eu tenho certeza que você tem algo interessante para contar. O que aconteceu há 8 anos, Bella? – Rose perguntou.

Embora eu tivesse prometido a Rose que a contaria tudo que aconteceu na tenebrosa véspera de natal de quando tínhamos apenas 17 anos, o fato de Alice estar do lado dela tornava tudo mais difícil. Não queria falar o quanto o irmão dela me magoara e em como, certas noites, eu sonhava que nada daquilo tinha acontecido e que estávamos juntos até hoje. Também não seria nada ético contar sobre os sonhos em que eu jogava um prato de porcelana – ou qualquer objeto que estava a minha frente – em cima de Edward. _Tomara que Rose esteja nos servindo com objetos de plástico_.

Ambas me olhavam com expectativa e naquele momento desejei que alguém me salvasse. Como um milagre, a campainha tocou e Rose se levantou para receber o próximo convidado.

- São Edward e Emily – Rose falou após observar no olho mágico.

_O universo só pode estar de sacanagem comigo_.

Meu coração disparou, minhas mãos estavam suando e eu torcia para não estar transpirando o suficiente para que poças de suor se formassem em minha roupa. _Tudo que eu precisava era encontrar Edward com uma pizza embaixo do braço_.

Rose puxou a maçaneta e o envolveu num abraço. Não era possível ver seu rosto, mas seu corpo havia mudado. Ele usava uma calça jeans escura, o tecido mostrando que suas pernas estavam mais grossas que nos tempos em que éramos adolescentes. Seu casaco estava mais apertado em seu braço, indicando que tal parte de seu corpo era definida, porém não pareciam assustadoramente musculosos. Seus ombros continuavam largos e seus cabelos cor de bronze pareciam mais curtos. Não era nem preciso ver seu rosto para saber que Edward estava mais belo do que nunca.

- Cadê a menina mais linda do mundo? – Rose perguntou e imediatamente lembrei-me do anuncio que ela fez quando eles chegaram. Edward e _Emily_. Por que ela havia dito _menina_?

- Cheguei! – uma criança falou estendendo os braços em frente de Rose.

Ela tinha longos cabelos da mesma exótica cor de bronze que Edward. Usava um protetor de orelha revestido por pelúcia branca e um vestido verde com uma manta vermelha. Sua pele era bem branquinha, mas as bochechas estavam rosadas devido ao frio. Edward tirou a menina do colo de Rose, mas não a colocou no chão. Ambos viraram em minha direção, mas quando Edward me viu, seus movimentos pararam. Os olhos verdes e expressivos eram os mesmos em ambos os rostos, não me deixando dúvida alguma de que Emily era, na verdade, filha de Edward e não sua namorada.

Nós dois estávamos perdidos em uma troca de olhares, até que um grito estridente desviou por completo nossa atenção.

- AHHH! – Emily gritou – É o Papai Noel! É o Papai Noel!

Edward colocou a criança no chão e ela saiu correndo em direção a Alice. Quanto mais perto ela chegava, mais os olhos do Papai Noel se arregalavam. Acho que Alice não estava preparada para tanta demonstração de afeto.

- Papai Noel! – Emily falou se tacando em cima da grande barriga de Alice.

- Ho ho ho – Alice falou tentando imitar o bom velhinho. Aparentemente essa era a única frase que ela havia decorado.

- Você recebeu meu pedido? – a menina perguntou esperançosa

- Claro, menina Emily.

- E eu vou ganhar, né? – perguntou com seus grandes olhos brilhando.

- Hmm... você deve perguntar isso ao seu pai. Você foi uma boa menina esse ano?

- Eu fui! Eu fui! – ela falou saindo do colo de Alice e indo até Edward, o puxando pelos dedos – Conta pra ele, papai. Eu fui uma boa menina, não fui?

- Você foi ótima – ele respondeu para a filha, mas assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, seus olhos foram de encontro aos meus.

- Então...? – a criança virou-se novamente para o Papai Noel

- Então você ganhará o seu presente. – Papai Noel a respondeu.

Recebendo a notícia que esperava, Emily parecia finalmente ter notado minha presença. Seus olhos eram curiosos e toda efusividade de antes ficou para trás. Uma nova Emily muito mais tímida surgiu, escondendo-se atrás das pernas de seu pai.

- Quem é ela, papai? – ela perguntou olhando para mim através do espaço entre as pernas de Edward.

- Ela...ela...

- Ela? – Emily perguntou – Esse é o nome dela?

- Não. O nome dela é Bella – ele respondeu e minhas mãos começaram a tremer ao ouvir o meu nome sair de seus lábios. Sua voz parecia mais grossa mostrando-me finalmente, assim como seu rosto, que Edward não era mais um garoto. Coloquei minhas mãos embaixo de minha coxa, sentando em cima delas com a intenção de não deixar meus tremores a mostra.

- Bella – a menina repetiu, testando como meu nome soava em sua doce voz.

- Oi – falei olhando para ela – Como você se chama?

- Emily – ela falou saindo da proteção do pai e aproximando-se de mim – Você é bonita.

- Você também – a elogiei. Ela era linda, parecia uma boneca.

- É porque eu pareço com meu papai e ele é bonito – ela replicou e eu queria concordar, mas fazer isso só tornaria o meu plano de vingança mais difícil do que ele já parecia ser – Seus pais também são bonitos?

- Sim – respondi sorrindo para ela, tentando fazer com que ela se sentisse segura próxima de mim.

- Seu cabelo brilha tanto. Eu gosto de cabelo marrom, é da mesma cor que o da minha boneca favorita. Posso brincar com ele? – ela perguntou tímida. Ela era adorável.

- Claro.

- Emily, deixe Bella em paz – Edward falou a reprimindo.

- Eu disse que ela podia brincar com ele – respondi de forma mais áspera que necessário.

Emily veio para trás de mim e continuou com suas perguntas. Edward não desviava o olhar de nós e reparei que Alice – ou Papai Noel – e Rose não tiravam os olhos de mim e Edward. Pareciam entretidas assistindo um jogo de ping-pong.

- Você é amiga do Papai Noel? – ela perguntou enquanto mexia em meu cabelo. Não queria nem pensar na quantidade de nós que apareceriam mais tarde.

- Pode-se dizer que sim – respondi sorrindo para Alice

- Hmm... Ele, por um acaso, te falou sobre meu presente?

- Não. Por quê? – perguntei curiosa

- Nada não – falou suspirando

- Quantos anos você tem, mocinha? – perguntei intrigada para saber quantos anos Edward tinha quando ela nasceu.

- Quatro! – falou colocando, por trás de mim, as mãos em frente ao meu rosto mostrando quatro dedinhos com unhas pintadas de rosa.

- Uau, que esmalte lindo!

- Papai quem pintou – falou orgulhosa – Ele é um ótimo pintador de unha e de desenho também. A gente adora colorir.

- Ah é? – perguntei voltando meu olhar ao de Edward – O que seu papai faz?

- Ele é pintador – ela respondeu

- É pintor, filha. – ele a corrigiu

- Isso que eu disse, bobo – ela falou como se fosse ele quem estivesse errado.

- Claro que foi. E você, Bella? O que faz? – ele questionou, direcionando pela primeira vez uma pergunta diretamente a mim.

- Sou arquiteta.

- Então você conseguiu realizar seu sonho, não é? Lembro o quanto você falava da vontade de ser arquiteta quando nós...quando... – disse buscando palavras. Ele estava sem graça, era fácil notar, já que não sabia como denominar o que fomos.

- Quando ainda tínhamos contato – falei tentando ajudá-lo por mais que não fosse de acordo com meus planos.

- É... – ele falou e caímos no silêncio.

Eu queria fazer perguntas a ele, mas não tinha coragem para isso. Onde estava a mãe de Emily? Por que ela não veio à festa de natal? Não via nenhuma aliança em seu dedo. Será que ele era divorciado? Resolvi tirar minha dúvida com Emily, ela parecia ser a pessoa mais sincera e sem filtro do recinto.

- Você está tão bem arrumada – elogiei a roupa de Emily.

- Obrigada. Eu que escolhi. Papai não sabe me arrumar. – ela falou ganhando um sorriso de Edward.

- Sua mamãe não te ajuda?

- Eu não tenho mamãe – ela respondeu – Só papai.

- Ah, sinto muito. – respondi sem graça. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia perguntar isso a para a menina.

- O papai tem procurado uma pra mim, mas algumas delas foram tão más comigo – falou triste.

- Más? – perguntei olhando enfurecida para Edward. Com que tipo de mulheres ele estava saindo?

- Sim. Uma delas me chamou de pirralha. – ela falou com o máximo de indignação que uma criança poderia ter.

- Que malvada! – falei concordando com ela. Algo me dizia que não seria apropriado dizer a palavra vadia em frente a uma criança.

- Sim, mas o papai brigou com ela! Agora ele ainda tem que procurar melhor.

- Ah sim – respondi espiando Edward. Então ele também estava solteiro.

- Papai? Por que você não sai com a Bella? – Emily perguntou tímida, sabendo que estava fazendo uma pergunta inapropriada.

- Boa pergunta – Rose falou se intrometendo e lembrando-me de se sua presença no local. Eu praticamente a fuzilei com o olhar. Ela não havia mudado nada, sempre se metendo onde não fora chamada.

- Bella provavelmente tem um namorado, filha – Edward respondeu, mas seu olhar não saía de cima de mim.

- Não. Ela está solteira. – Rose falou rápido. Eu estava a um passo de tacar a almofada do meu lado em cima dela. Sorte que ela estava grávida e eu pensava no bem estar da criança que ela carregava.

- Você acha ela bonita, não acha? – Emily indagou

- Deixe seu pai quieto, querida - falei para ela torcendo que mudasse de assunto, mas pelo visto nem todos estavam de acordo com isso.

- Bonita? Não – ele falou e me senti como uma menina rejeitada por seu primeiro amor novamente – Ela é linda.

_Merda_. Seria melhor se ele tivesse me chamado de horrorosa. Por que ele fazia isso comigo? E pior de tudo, por que ainda me sentia desse jeito perto dele?

- Então ela pode ser minha mãe? – a criança perguntou achando que as coisas da vida eram facilmente resolvidas.

- Emily... – Edward começou a falar, mas o interrompi

- Tenho certeza que seu pai não gosta de morenas, Emily – falei olhando para ele com fogo nos olhos. Seria falta de educação se eu acrescentasse que as loiras deveriam ter cara de piranha como Tanya tinha?

Edward ficou sem reação e pela primeira vez no dia de hoje, sentia que meu plano de vingança poderia dar certo.

Um barulho vindo da escada foi se aproximando e segundos depois três meninos praticamente idênticos com cabelos pretos e lisos, pele branca e belos olhos azuis, corriam pela sala. Dois deles correram até o Papai Noel o abraçando, já o menino que sobrou ficou distante e parecia procurar alguém pela sala.

- Cadê o papai e a mamãe? – ele perguntou a Rose.

- Seu pai está na cozinha com o tio Emmett – ela respondeu – E a mamãe saiu para fazer algumas compras. Você não quer falar com o Papai Noel?

- Não – ele meneou a cabeça com firmeza – Eu tenho medo.

- Medo? Por quê?

- Não sei – ele disse tímido dando os ombros enquanto as outras crianças só faltavam matar Alice de tanto pular em cima dela.

- Seu bobão! – um dos meninos gritou ao irmão.

- Ei, deixem Alec em paz – Edward falou brigando com os meninos.

- Sim, deixem seu irmão em paz – Alice falou tentando engrossar a voz – Se vocês se comportarem mal já sabem o que vai acontecer, não é?

- Não ganharemos presente – ambos responderam fazendo cara de arrependido.

- Isso mesmo. Peçam desculpas a seu irmão.

- Desculpa, Alec – eles falaram virando-se para o irmão.

- Viu, Alec? Papai Noel é bonzinho, vai lá e dá um abraço nele. – Edward falou e eu ainda ficava surpresa com o jeito que ele tinha com crianças – Você quer que eu te dê a mão?

- Sim – o menino assentiu com a cabeça.

Ele levou o menino até o Papai Noel e o menino abraçou o bom velhinho, mas não largava a mão de Edward por nada.

O som de talheres podia ser ouvido da sala e após um grito de "O jantar está na mesa" todos nós saímos da sala e fomos até outro cômodo que identifiquei depois como a sala de jantar. Emmett estava cortando o peru em cima da mesa e fiquei surpresa ao vê-lo. Ele estava bem mais forte do que no colégio, seu cabelo que naqueles tempos era encaracolado estava bem mais curto e rente ao seu coro cabeludo. Quando se deu por satisfeito com a carne, olhou para todos nós que esperávamos para sentar e sorriu a me ver. Suas covinhas ainda visíveis e adoráveis.

- Bella! – ele falou me abraçando – Como você está?

- Bem. E você?

- Não poderia estar melhor – falou trocando olhares com Rosalie.

- Fiquei sabendo da notícia. Parabéns!

- Obrigado. Ei – ele falou mais baixo, praticamente cochichando em meu ouvido – Você conversou com Edward?

- Hmm... Não. Por que eu deveria? – perguntei-lhe, olhando estranho. Rose tinha comentando que Emmett fazia ideia do porque eu havia me mudado, mas não a tinha contado. Por que ele acharia que eu deveria falar com Edward depois de tudo que ele me fez?

- Eu acho que existe muita coisa não resolvida entre vocês – ele falou sério

- Eu não acho – falei irritada, mas sabia que ele estava absolutamente certo. As coisas com Edward nunca tiveram um ponto final e desde a última vez que o vi que eu quero entender o porquê ele fez aquilo comigo. Será que ele não sentia nem um pouco de amor por mim? Nós não éramos amigos apesar de tudo?

- Eu não vou me meter, mas acho que você deveria pensar melhor sobre o assunto.

- Ok. – respondi seca.

- Agora se sente e prove a melhor comida que você já comeu na sua vida – falou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Agora estou cheia de expectativas, não faça com que eu me decepcione – brinquei.

- Eu? Decepcionar? Nunca!

A comida estava de fato saborosa. Nós comemos em silêncio a não ser por um momento em que Alice, ainda vestida como Papai Noel, sujou toda sua barba de comida porque estava no caminho de sua boca e fez com que todos nós caíssemos na risada. Edward volta e meia repousava seus olhos sobre mim e eu parecia ainda não ter me acostumado com sua presença, pois meus batimentos cardíacos nunca pareciam se aquietar. Meus planos de vingança nada vingavam. Apesar de tudo que ele me fez, como eu conseguiria ser cruel com um homem que fazia todos os tipos de careta em uma mesa de jantar só para que sua filha de quatro anos comesse a comida?

Acho que eu precisava de um ponto final. Tudo que eu queria era entender, mas não sei se gostaria realmente de saber o que havia acontecido tantos anos atrás.

Quando todos nós acabamos de comer, fomos para a sala onde haveria a troca de presentes. O Papai Noel parou em frente a árvore e anunciou que as crianças poderiam abrir seus presentes, mas ao falar "ho ho ho, feliz natal" com tanta empolgação jogando a cabeça para trás, sua peruca grudou na árvore fazendo com que esta fosse ao chão e por pouco não levando a peruca junto.

- Papai Noel! Você destruiu a árvore! – uma das crianças, que acho que se chamava Caius – era difícil distinguir pela tamanha semelhança entre os meninos – disse chocado.

- Jasper, vem ajudar – Alice falou tentando abaixar, mas sua grande barriga a impedia.

Jasper começou a levantar a árvore e as crianças correram pra pegar seus presentes. Tudo que se ouvia eram papéis de presente sendo rasgados com voracidade. Cada menino ganhou um tipo diferente de carrinho e já começavam a brincar, mas Alec virou repentinamente puxando a calça do Papai Noel.

- Papai Noel, posso pedir mais uma coisa? – perguntou.

- Claro, meu filho. – respondeu.

- Tem como você fazer a minha mamãe voltar mais rápido? Eu estou com saudades dela. - ele falou e Alice pareceu tocada pelo seu pedido, colocando a mão em cima do peito e fazendo com que o Papai Noel agisse de uma forma muito mais feminina do que o esperado.

- Claro. Já vou providenciar isso – falou – Crianças, despeçam-se do Papai Noel.

Os meninos foram correndo até ele e o abraçaram, porém Emily estava quieta no chão mexendo tristonha na casa da Barbie que havia ganhado.

- Baby, você não vai se despedir do Papai Noel? – Edward perguntou para a filha abaixando-se e ficando ao seu lado.

- Eu pensei que eu tinha sido uma boa menina. – ela falou quase chorando.

- O que houve? Você não gostou da sua casa da Barbie? Eu pensei que era isso que você queria.

- Eu gostei – ela falou olhando para o pai – Mas não foi isso que eu pedi primeiro.

- O que você pediu primeiro? – ele perguntou.

- Deixa pra lá – ela falou dando os ombros e mexendo na casinha.

- Não fique triste, Emily – Alice falou em pé ao lado da menina – Se você desejar bastante, seu pedido vai se tornar realidade. Milagres sempre acontecem no natal.

- Ok – a menina falou parecendo um pouco conformada. Sua atenção agora totalmente voltada à casa da boneca.

Edward levantou e eu aproveitei para sentar-me ao lado de Emily e brincar com ela. Observei a sala e vi que Emmett e Edward conversavam, ambos olhando para mim de vez em quando. O que será que eles estavam falando sobre mim?

- Ei, você quer conversar? – Rose perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado e de Emily.

- Quero, mas eu não acho que agora seja a melhor hora. Ele está aqui e tudo mais. Tem como a gente se encontrar amanhã?

- Claro. Quando você quiser é só me telefonar.

- Ok, pode deixar. Provavelmente não vou desgrudar de você mesmo – falei rindo

- Não vou me incomodar, a gente pode sair pra comprar coisas pro bebê essa semana se você quiser me acompanhar.

- É claro! – eu falei – Não quero perder mais nada.

- Estou feliz que você está de volta.

- Eu também – falei apertando sua mão.

- Posso só te perguntar uma coisa antes?

- Claro.

- Mas antes me promete que não mentirá para mim.

- Claro que não vou mentir.

- Ok. Você ainda gosta dele? – ela fez a pergunta que eu menos esperava ouvir. Meus olhos foram para Edward e na mesma hora ele me olhou. Os pêlos do meu braço se levantaram e o coração saltitava. Eu ainda me sentia como uma menina de 17 anos.

- Sim. E eu odeio isso. Não era pra eu me sentir assim depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas... mas eu não consigo ter controle sobre isso.

- Ok. Era só isso que eu queria saber – Rose falou assentindo com a cabeça – Tem como você me fazer um favor? Pega uma boneca que está no closet perto da escada?

- Claro – falei, levantando-me.

Cheguei perto da escada e assim que abri a porta nada me preparou para cena que vi. Jasper fazia uma cara de prazer enquanto o Papai Noel estava de joelhos a sua frente.

- Ah meu Deus! – falei fechando a porta imediatamente.

- Bella? – a voz de Jasper saiu de trás da porta do armário.

- Sim. Que merda vocês estão fazendo?

- Papai Noel está entregando o presente dele – Alice respondeu.

- Muita informação – falei saindo de frente do armário.

Rose estava cochichando com Emily e assim que me viu, notou a falta da boneca.

- Não achou o armário? – Rose perguntou.

- Achei, mas o problema foi que achei também seu irmão recebendo uma... recompensa oral do Papai Noel.

- O que? Eca! JASPER, SAI DO MEU ARMÁRIO AGORA! – Rose gritou assustando todos na casa.

- Tia Rose, pode você pode me trazer um copo d'água? – Emily perguntou.

- Claro, querida. – Rose falou levantando-se e indo até a cozinha.

Edward e Emmett sentaram-se ao lado dos meninos e ficaram brincando com os carrinhos. Alguns minutos depois Rose retornou e entregou o copo a Emily. A menina então fez o que eu menos esperava, tacou a água em meu vestido.

- Emily! – Edward falou tirando o copo da mão dela. - Por que você fez isso?

- Porque a tia Rose pediu – ela respondeu ao pai.

- Emily! Era pra ser segredo! – Rose falou.

- Shhhh! – Emily falou colocando o dedo na boca pedindo que Edward ficasse quieto – É segredo.

- Segredo entre nós, Emily! – Rose falou.

- Ah... Mas o papai disse que eu não deveria manter segredos com ele – a criança falou confusa. O que diabos Rose estava planejando fazendo com que a menina molhasse minha roupa?

- Arg. Deixa pra lá. Edward, por que você não vai até a cozinha ajudar Bella com a roupa molhada? – ela sugeriu. _Ah, então foi pra isso_.

Edward olhou para mim e eu queria dizer que não era necessário, mas assim como a estúpida menina que eu era há 8 anos, tomei a mão dele quando ele a estendeu para me levantar.

Estávamos a caminho da cozinha quando Emmett gritou para nós pararmos.

- O que foi? – perguntei irritada

- Olha pra cima! Vocês estão embaixo do visco. Sabe o que isso significa?

- Que você vai levar um tapão se continuar com esse pensamento? – Edward respondeu.

- Não... – Emmett respondeu claramente indeciso se deveria ou não continuar sua frase. A tradição sempre mandava que caso alguém parasse embaixo do visco, deveria beijar a pessoa com quem estava acompanhado. – Deixa pra lá.

- Ótimo – Edward falou colocando a mão no final de minhas costas e me guiando para a cozinha. Seu toque parecia queimar minha pele.

Peguei o papel toalha que ficava próximo a bancada da cozinha e comecei a secar a parte que estava molhada da minha roupa.

- Você tem uma filha. – falei quebrando o silêncio.

- Sim.

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntei curiosa

- Foi um acidente. A gravidez acabou sendo difícil e a mãe dela acabou não resistindo ao parto.

- Sinto muito – respondi de forma sincera. Não deveria ser fácil passar por tudo aquilo ainda mais sozinho. Caímos novamente em um silêncio até o momento que ele achou propício para falar.

- Então você está devolta – ele afirmou.

- Sim. Fui remanejada para a nova sede de Seattle da empresa que trabalho.

- Dessa vez você não vai embora? – ele perguntou com um tom ríspido.

- Por que você se importaria se eu fosse ou não? – perguntei com raiva. Que direto ele achava que tinha de vir me cobrar?

- Eu me importei da última vez – ele falou colocando cada um de seus braços ao meu lado na bancada da pia, deixando-me presa e somente com seu rosto a minha frente para observar.

- Você acha que eu sou idiota? – questionei. Meu rosto ficando quente de tanta raiva que eu estava sentindo.

- Você acha que eu sou frio o suficiente pra não ter me importado? – indagou admirado.

Eu não sabia o que responder, mas a proximidade de seu rosto e o cheiro de seu perfume fizeram com que eu tomasse a atitude que eu menos esperava de mim. Eu o beijei. Não de forma suave, como se fosse um amor finalmente reencontrado, mas com raiva. Seus dentes batiam nos meus e eu puxava seus lábios com tanta força com a ajuda de meus dentes que não me chocaria se eles sangrassem a qualquer momento. As mãos dele eram firmes em minha cintura e a apertavam forte demais, provavelmente deixando marcas roxas de suas digitais em meu corpo. Ele me levantou e colocou-me sobre a bancada, abrindo minhas pernas e ficando entre elas. As mãos dele passaram pela minha coxa e minhas mãos por debaixo se sua camisa, minhas unhas penetrando suas costas e a arranhando com tanta força que sua pele deveria estar ardendo. Talvez era disso que eu precisava. Talvez esse fosse o ponto final que eu queria. Depois de inúmeras tentativas, vai ver essa era a vez em que eu transaria com ele e finalmente o tiraria do meu pensamento. Não é isso que as pessoas costumavam fazer? Uma última transa para seguir em frente?

O puxei mais para perto e esfreguei meu sexo em seu membro que já estava começando a ficar ereto. Ele puxou meu lábio com força, sua língua brigando com a minha. Ele separou nossas bocas e mordeu meu pescoço, seus lábios subindo e parando em minha orelha.

- Eu te odiei tanto quando você foi embora – ele sussurrou e assim que as palavras foram registradas em meu cérebro, o empurrei.

- O que você disse? – perguntei saindo da bancada e colocando meus pés no chão.

- Eu não pude acreditar que você tinha feito aquilo comigo. – ele falou

- Eu fiz aquilo com você? – perguntei com tanta raiva e na mesma hora comecei a abrir gavetas.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou preocupado. Era bom se preocupar mesmo.

- Procurando algo pra tacar em você. Algo que vá te machucar bastante, mas não o suficiente pra me levar pra cadeia. – falei frustrada atrás de algo.

- Bella, para. Eu sei por que você está chateada, mas eu não acredito que depois te todos esses anos você coloca a culpa apenas em mim.

- Como eu não ia colocar? Você me chamou para aquele galpão somente pra ver você beijando outra garota! Como você pôde ser tão cruel?

- Eu só queria que você se sentisse da mesma forma que eu! – ele falou. Seu tom de voz áspero, ele estava cheio de raiva.

- Da mesma maneira que você? Edward, a única coisa que eu fiz foi ficar bêbada e te mandar embora de uma festa. Em que lugar do mundo ver você beijando outra garota se igualaria a isso?

- Mike me contou – ele falou baixo.

- Te contou o que? – perguntei confusa.

- Que vocês transaram na festa. – falou olhando em meus olhos, mágoa estampada em seu rosto.

- O que? De... Como... Do que você tá falando?

- No dia seguinte da festa eu fui jogar futebol com os meninos e Mike não parava de falar pra todo mundo como você e ele tinham passado a noite juntos. Você não sabe como foi ter que ouvir todos os detalhes que ele contou. – falou desviando o olhar e não achando nada para tacar nele, fiquei a sua frente e comecei a socar seu peito.

- Como você pôde ser tão babaca? – eu perguntei. Minhas mãos doendo de tanto atingir o mesmo local, mas ele parecia não estar nem sentindo.

- Babaca? Bella, a última coisa que você me disse aquela noite foi que você ia arrumar outra pessoa pra dormir com você! Eu te amava, como você acha que eu me senti quando você falou aquilo? As vezes eu achava que você também sentia a mesma coisa, mas tinha momentos que parecia que tudo que você queria era dormir comigo e se livrar da sua virgindade.

- Eu não dormi com o Mike!

- Não? Como ele sabia que você tem uma marca de nascença no peito direito?

- Eu não sei! Eu tinha bebido demais na festa, mas não o suficiente pra fazer uma burrada dessas. Mike derramou cerveja na minha camiseta logo depois que você foi embora. Eu fui pro quarto dele pegar uma blusa emprestada e ele deve ter me visto trocar de roupa.

- Ele falou com tanta certeza...e depois de tudo que você disse – Edward falou parecendo não acreditar no que eu falava.

- Eu não acredito que você pensou que eu poderia fazer isso com você. Você acha que era só com sexo que eu me importava? Edward, a gente era amigo antes de tudo!

- Como eu poderia saber que você se sentia da mesma forma?

- Não era claro?

- Não! Você acha que se eu soubesse disso eu faria aquilo? Eu era jovem e estúpido, tudo que eu queria era que você ficasse tão magoada quanto eu, mas nunca quis que você fosse embora, Bella.

- Eu não podia olhar pra você depois daquilo.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele falou olhando-me no olho e tudo que via era sinceridade em suas palavras.

- Eu também. – falei e ambos ficamos em silêncio. Parecia muita coisa para processar.

- Você... – ele começou a falar, limpando a garganta – Você acha que se aquilo não tivesse acontecido nós estaríamos juntos?

- Sim – respondi imediatamente.

- Eu nunca parei de pensar em você. – ele falou – Acho que é essa coisa de primeiro amor, dizem que eles são inesquecíveis, né?

- Não acho que iria te esquecer nem que você fosse o segundo – falei com sinceridade.

- Me senti com 17 anos de novo assim que te vi – ele falou rindo – Era como se eu tivesse esquecido tudo que aconteceu, como se o fato de que você estivesse finalmente de volta apagasse tudo aquilo.

- Eu vim até aqui atrás de vingança – falei rindo da minha estupidez – Achei que você deveria sofrer por mim o tanto que sofri por você. Depois, pensando melhor, tudo que eu queria era um ponto final. Descobrir porque você tinha feito aquilo comigo.

- Você ainda quer um ponto final?

- Não foi isso que acabei de ter?

- Bella... – ele falou parando na minha frente novamente - A gente pode tentar de novo? Devagar, se conhecendo melhor.

- Por quê? – indaguei.

- Você não acha que existem amores que merecem uma segunda chance? Nós somos mais velhos, talvez dessa vez a gente não repita os mesmos erros.

- Eu não sei – falei hesitante. – Nos conhecermos como amigos?

- Não. Não apenas amigos. Dessa vez do modo certo, como namorados. – ele respondeu e meu coração pareceu remendar-se aos pouquinhos. O que eu tinha a perder?

- Ok, a gente pode tentar mais uma vez. – falei tentando não ser precipitada – Mas se você me magoar dessa vez eu juro que nunca mais vou te perdoar.

- Ok – ele respondeu sorrindo e colocando os braços ao meu redor. Eu o abracei de volta e repousei minha cabeça sobre seu peito. O coração dele estava tão errático quanto o meu.

- Posso te beijar de novo? – ele perguntou com uma voz tímida, como um garoto pedindo pelo seu primeiro beijo.

- Eu achei que a gente ia se conhecer melhor antes.

- Bom, tecnicamente, essa parte eu já conheço – ele disse envergonhado com um sorriso no rosto.

Levantei-me na ponta dos pés e toquei meus lábios aos dele em um beijo suave e que finalmente revelava a falta que eu sentia do meu primeiro e único amor. Talvez fosse a hora de deixar as péssimas lembranças para trás e começar dessa vez fazendo com que essa seja minha nova memória de um natal em Seattle.

- Papai! – Emily falou atrás de nós, meus lábios rapidamente deixando os de Edward e olhando preocupada para a menina que nos observava.

O que vi não era o que esperava. Emily estava com um largo sorriso no rosto e pulando de alegria.

- Eu não falei tia Rose? Eu disse que eu fui uma boa menina! Eu pedi para o Papai Noel uma mamãe e ele disse que eu ia ganhar!

- É, você foi uma boa menina – Rose falou sorrindo da porta. Seus olhos estavam marejados. Os hormônios da gravidez estavam definitivamente a tornando uma manteiga derretida.

- Ano que vem eu vou pedir um irmãozinho! – ela falou sorrindo.

- Ei pequenininha, vamos com calma – Edward falou rindo e pegando-a no colo – Que tal uma coisa de cada vez?

- Parece bom para mim – respondi entrelaçando meus dedos aos dele.

* * *

**N/A: Nunca fiz tanta nota da autora na vida, mas vamos lá hahaha. A pessoa quem tirei no amigo oculto foi a Lali (Lali Motoko) e fiquei super animada quando descobri! Espero que você tenha gostado do que eu criei a partir do que você sugeriu e eu seeeeeeeeeei que era pra ser comédia (e acredite, eu tentei!), mas o drama prevaleceu! Espero que ao menos tenha dado algumas risadas. **

**Lali, foi um prazer conhecer você esse ano. Esse fandom me trouxe ótimas amizades e com certeza você é uma delas! Eu sou péssima escrevendo essas coisas sentimentais, me sinto como uma menininha de novo escrevendo na agenda da amiga hahaha então nem vou me estender. Tomara que você tenha recebido meu cartão de natal (ou se ainda não recebeu que o correio faça o favor de entregar), acho que nele eu fui mais bem sucedida. Feliz 2011 \o/.**

**Vocês entenderam agora pq eu não faço nota da autora? Eu = FAIL. *facepalm***

**Deixa eu ir embora antes que comece a falar que vocês, assim como o nome da fic, são inesquecíveis e toda aquela cafonice que sempre sai quando eu tento falar algo bonitinho.**

**Não se esqueçam de visitar as outras fics que participaram e deixarem review, gente linda! **

**Ah, mais uma coisa no meu profile tem a capa da fic e uma foto de como imagino a Emily (dêem uma olhada pq ela é uma coisa tããão fofa que da vontade de apertar pela tela no computador).**

**Agora fui de verdade. (Porra num acredito que escrevi uma N/A desse tamanho)**


End file.
